supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demonic Powers
Biography The Demonic Powers are 5 rare Japanese-Italian elemental powers that when the user dies, they become a manipluter of the power they were gifted, it was passed down on the Sato, Todaro, Sachi, Chaiko, Tensha family lines when they died, if they were evil, the Demonic Power will become Crazy Power, the founding people of these abilities is Hanako Chaiko I (Fire), Bernando Todaro I (Water), Satoko Sato (Electricity), Yuki Tensha (Ice), and Satoshi Sachi (Air), in 1516 when they were all 16 and Bernando was 15, Hanako and Bernando's fights are the reason why Chaiko members were prohibited to marry any Todaro relative, Hanako got on well with the other girls and Satoshi Sachi, which are declared respectable marriages. Types Mera-Mera: The ability to control fire, controlled by Reicheru and Hanako Chaiko (nee Sachi) Splash-Splash: The ability to control water, controlled by Alessandro until it became corrupted with evil and it turned into Crazy Power and Satoko Chaiko. Jolt-Jolt: The ability to control lightning and electricity, controlled by Kazuki Sato, Takashi Tensha and Takumi Sato Yuki-Yuki: The ability to control snow and ice, controlled by Toshiko Tensha. Air-Air: The ability to control air, controlled by Kai Chaiko. Abilities The user when they are alive will use their powers, when they died, they'll return as immune ghosts, able to control the respective elements. Crazy Power An forbidden form of Demonic Power, since Alessandro and Takumi were evil when they were alive, their Demonic Powers grew into Crazy Powers, while the members of the Chaiko, Tensha, Sachi, and the Sato Family (Except Takumi Sato) to stay Demonic. Myth It was said that these powers passed down on 5 families that started in the 16th century, 3 ended, but the other 2 kept going, People were scared of their abilities, that another true myth was: Do not anger the Fire ones, or you will be consumed by hot flames. Do not sadden the Water ones, or you will be pulled by an creature made of water and drown Do not hurt the Electric ones, or you will be killed by a thunderstorm. Do not kill the Ice ones, or you'll be put in a frozen universe and freeze to death Do not touch the Air ones, or you'll be put in space for life. Trivia *Bernando ended up killing Hanako Sachi when she was 24, this caused him to be blasted off the Demonic Power family tree along with the rest of the Todaro Family. *The founders are on Reicheru's both sides of the family, Chaiko and Tensha Families, her father's maternal side, Sachi, her husband's family, Sato. and her most disliked family, Todaro. *Alessandro Todaro was water-controlling from 1949 until 1986, when he controls everything. *Regardless of Zodiac and its Chinese counterpart, they are given the element depending on if it's parents has its powers before they were born. Origin Yuki and Mera is Japanese for snow and the Japanese sound for burning, Jolt is a sudden shock of electricty, Air is an element, Splash is the sound water makes. Category:Abilities